Be wherever you are (One Shot)
by JohnJonesJohnson
Summary: After Homeworld adventure, Steven and Connie try to compensate the lost time… Steven Connie lemon, Stevonnie.


_So, hi, I'm JohnJonesJohnson, this is my first published fanfic ever, so I hope y'all like it._

 _It all happens right after "Lars' Head", and it involves Steven+Connie stuff and lemon. Not suitable for minors._

 _None of the characters nor stories of Steven Universe are mine, their rights belong to Rebecca Sugar, etc, etc._

 _JFYI, english is not my native language, so sorry if you find some grammar mistakes. I did my best._

 _If you like it, please let me know what you think, and I may write more._

After returning to Earth from Homeworld, Steven spent a lot of time with Connie. Steven's latest out of space misadventure make them realize that their time together could be very short, and they tried to recover the time lost with him away and her on Earth. And they _really really liked_ each other. Connie was Steven's best friend, his jam buddy, his _colleague in crime_ , she was his favorite fusing partner… He _really really liked_ her, and he cared about her.

They spent time running on the beach and training like Stevonnie, dancing, reading or just talking. And they talked a lot.

One afternoon, their conversation began innocently, like all of them, but it escalated quickly.

"So… you've never kissed anyone before?"

"Like a kiss, kiss? Mmh-mmh. And you?"

"Nope. Still lip virgin too. Well, we almost kissed a few times, but it doesn't count, isn't it?"

A moment of silence. Steven took a glance at Connie.

"Do you want it to count?" whispered Steven, getting closer to her.

"S-Steven" mumbled Connie, letting go, cutting the distance between them and kissing him.

The moment their lips touched, suddenly _they knew_. There was no need of a confession or declaration of love. No big words or shakespearean sonets. Just that kiss, that moment, and then _they knew_.

Each Gem reacted very differently at the news of Steven and Connie being a couple.

Pearl just cheered them and acted like it was no big deal, but it was, and Pearl didn't know what to do or how to react.

Garnet was frantic and really excited about them. She didn't say a lot, but when she did, they could tell that she kinda shipped them and bet for them. She couldn't be happier.

Amethyst just kept asking questions about how did it work for human beings, but freaked out when hearing about kissing.

Greg, for his part, wasn't that surprised. He knew his son, and he knew Connie, and he knew this was bound to happen. He said he was happy for them, and gave Steven _the talk,_ advising him to _"better play safe"._

They decided not to tell Dr. and Mr. Maheshwaran yet.

Steven and Connie were inseparable, wether as Stevonnie or themselves. One day, they touched the subject of sex:

"Steven, I think I'm ready"

"Ready for what?"

Connie looked at Steven's eyes, blushing:

"I want to… make love with you"

Steven had to though for a second before understanding what Connie meant to say, and then he couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure about it?"

She nodded, reaching out and kissing him.

"B-but right now?" Steven gasped. "I mean, it has to be special, right?"

"What do you have in mind?" Connie asked, curiously.

"I got it! I'm going to plan it all, perfect!"

"You are going to plan it all?

"Yep. It's my first gift for my… girlfriend?"

Connie smiled, blushing.

"Yes. Boyfriend".

They kissed again.

"And what do I do?" Connie

"You just show up this evening in my house. I want to surprise you"

And Steven did planned it all thoroughly. That evening the Gems were out for a mission, so they'd have the house for themselves. It was perfect.

Then Steven prepared his mom's room: it was an imitation of his own room, perfectly detailed, but with candles and daisy petals in the bed; also it was soundproof and no one but Connie and him could get in. It was their little private haven where time didn't pass.

The time has come, and Steven was ready, he took a bath, dressed up and now he was just waiting for Connie. When Connie showed up, wearing a cute purple dress.

"You look… woow!" Steven exclaimed.

Connie blushed.

"Thank you! You look "woow" too".

Steven chuckled.

"Come in" he invited her. Then Connie realized they weren't heading to Steven's room, but to Rose's room. "Steven?" Are we going to your mom's…"

Just wait and close your eyes. And no peeping!".

They crossed the door to the room.

"Now open your eyes"

Connie was surprised.

"Woow, Steven! It's beautiful, but… your room?"

"See, it's perfect, it's a familiar place, it's safe, nobody can enter but us, and we can stay as long as we want, because time doesn't work here. And now" he said, snapping his fingers. And a song began to play, the very first song they danced to.

"Can I have this dance, my lady?"

"Of course, gentleman" Connie replied, and they started dancing, just like the first time. They didn't fused, thought, not because they didn't want to, but they didn't need to. They were happy just to dance.

Then the song finished, and they got close and kissed, while embraced in a hug. The kiss grew more passionate, Connie started caressing Steven's hair and back, moving her hands to get his shirt off.

"Wow, easy, Connie" Steven chuckled. "Don't hurry. We have plenty of time. We have all of the time, actually"

She laughed back. Steven took his shirt off, and then his pants. Connie took her dress off, wearing just a bra and panties.

Then the song they danced to before was playing again.

"Darn it, I think I put that song a few times repeated in the playlist"

"It's ok", said Connie. "Wanna dance?"

"With you? Always"

So they danced again, and, yeah, just danced. The song finished, and they were tired, so they fall on the bed, panting and laughing. Now Steven and Connie were laying on the bed, face to face, both only in underwear, blushing and all nervous.

"Are you sure you want to go on with this?" Steven asked. They were really looking forward to this moment, and they both were very excited about their first time. But anyway, he wanted to be sure that Connie was totally okay.

"Yes, Steven, for the umpteenth time" she said, laughing a little.

Then he remembered.

"Wait, the _protection"_

Connie smiled shyly.

"It's ok, we don't need that for now. I haven't got my first… period yet, and, you know…"

It took a moment for Steven to understand, and then just said "Oh", and nodded. He didn't knew a lot about female anatomy, but he knew the elementary things about it, so he understood.

So Steven took off his underwear, revealing his young, erect penis (it was of a respectable size for a boy his age). Connie gasped in amazement and excitement.

Then Steven took the edge of her panties and pulled them down, taking them off, and proceeded to undo her bra. Now Steven could see Connie's fully naked body, her small, beautiful breasts, her belly, her pubis, with some pubic hair, her vulva… It was the first time they saw this much of each other.

Steven moved to Connie's parts, and started kissing her cunt, licking it, making Connie moan of pleasure. Then he moved up to her breasts, and kissed them too, caressing her nipples. Then he moved upper and kissed Connie in the lips, settling on top of her, preparing to start. They were kind of scared, but still couldn't be happier.

"Here I go, ok?"

"Ok. Just… be careful… since it's my first time…"

Steven nodded, and took his manhood with his hand and guided towards Connie's slit. She let out a yelp, then moans and screams, when Steven applied some force to penetrate her, breaking her still intact hymen. He had a hard time getting inside, she was pretty wet, but also tight. Once he was all the way in, he stopped and looked at Connie. She had a pain expression, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you ok?"

"Y… yeah" she said, interruptedly, and smiled, but not very convincingly. "I'm fine. I'm just… happy to be with you, Steven. I love you"

"I love you too, Connie"

This was the first time they said 'I love you' to each other.

So Steven began moving inside and outside her, slowly at first, enjoying the feel of her warm, wet and tight vagina. Connie for her part was trying to get used to the weirdly pleasuring feeling of his penis inside her, rubbing against her inner walls. It still hurt, but now it was bearable.

Steven kept thrusting for some while, while caressing Connie's little breasts and lightly pinching her nipples, kissing her lips.

"F… faster…!" Connie mumbled between moans. Steven nodded and began speeding up his pace, trying his best to last longer. Connie was almost on her limit, she began trembling uncontrollably, moaning louder and sweating, and Steven noticed Connie's insides were contracting and spasming.

"Steven… keep going…! Almost… theeereee!"

Watching Connie reach orgasm, out of control and with a look of deep satisfaction in her face, it was the last impulse he needed to reach climax himself. The numbness in his genital area became a string of electrical impulses and a relieving sensation of release, and he knew he was cumming inside her, releasing his semen into her womb.

But then something else happened: both Steven and Connie began glowing and a pink spark shinned all the room, and a second later there was Stevonnie, still cumming from their penis and vagina (they had both of them) and moaning of pure, unimaginable pleasure. When it was over, Stevonnie was panting and gasping, and then they were struck by the realisation that **THEY FUSED**. While making love. It was incredible, unbelievable, but beautiful.

"Connie, I… we…"

"No. Don't say a word. Just… stay with me"

So they stayed there, enjoying themselves, caressing the still sensible parts of their body. After a while they unfused, too tired to keep fused any longer, and Connie and Steven just laid on the bed, sleeping.

An undeterminable amount of time later, Connie woke up, and realized that outside, the sun was setting down, just as it was before, much before.

"Steven? How long how've we sleeping?"

Steven opened and rubbed his eyes, trying to awake.

"In real time? Less than an instant. In the time inside here? No idea".

"Oh, right. I forgot that time don't pass here. You clever boy" she smirked. "I wish we could stay here, like this, forever"

"We could. Well, technically we would still have to go out for food; for some reason real food is the one thing this room can't give me".

"And no rose petals?" Connie said, jokingly.

"Well, I thought it would be weird, you know…"

"Oh, right. Sorry"

"It's ok"

A moment of pause.

"Steven… should we... Talk about this with Garnet? You know, about sex, gems, fusion, etcetera?"

He though for a second.

"Better not right now. It's still very new for us"

"Ok. And Steven?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Steven smiled and chuckled.

"Love you too".

And so they left Steven's fake room in Rose's Room, and they entered real world, where Amethyst received them.

"Heya! What were you two doing in Rose's Room? Wait, don't tell me if it's weird human being's stuff" Both just blushed. She left towards her room, leaving Connie and Steven alone. They went outside, with a weird sensation of jet lag, facing the world with a beautiful secret just the two of them shared. Now they knew they could face anything, even an army of Gems from Homeworld, if they were together.


End file.
